Times Of Change- Family Album
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the pups growing up. Mini fic connected to 'Times Of Change' so I suggest you read that first! *COMPETE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Drive Swap

_**Hello! Some of you reading this may have been following my fic Times Of Change and I mentioned I was going to post up a fic of one-shots with the pups growing up. Yes, well here it is. Any new readers I would suggest reading Times Of Change first so you can get a better understanding. Otherwise, read on!**_

_**This is a second idea I had of what could have happened when Derek and Stiles took the pups home after chapter 8 and I couldn't help but write it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy! ^.^**_

* * *

Derek and Stiles had just left the vet since Deaton had given the pups the all clear to go home. The pups were wrapped up in their blankets, sleeping soundly and nestled safely in Derek's arms as Stiles went over to the Jeep, opening the passenger side door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm opening the door so you can get in," Stiles chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll drive. Here. You take the pups." Derek was about to hand the pups over but Stiles shook his head.

"You just got out from pup surgery, no way am I letting you drive," Stiles refused, crossing his arms.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving a car, Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. "Now get in before the pups wake up."

"No, I won't let you drive."

"Stiles, get in the car."

"No."

"Stiles. Now."

"Nope."

_"Stiles_."

Stiles sighed, knowing the Alpha was anything but persistent. He took the pups off his mate, seating himself in the passenger seat. "Happy now?" He grumbled.

Derek just smirked to himself, going around to the other side of the Jeep and getting in the driver's seat. He turned to Stiles. "Keys?"

Stiles huffed, fumbling in his jacket pocket for the keys and passing them to Derek. Derek accepted them, rewarding him with a teeth flashing grin -which Stiles ignored- and started the engine. The pups whimpered from the loud noise, wriggling in their blankets. Stiles hushed them, rocking them gently in his arms as Derek reversed out of the vets and drove onto the open road.

It was around six minutes into the drive when the pups were becoming a little more restless. Aiden was whimpering loudly, wriggling so much in his blanket that Stiles was having a hard time trying not to drop him. Kelsey was whimpering too, but unlike her brother, she was still, not moving an inch, just staring up at Stiles with big brown honey eyes and a quivering lip.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter sweetie?" Stiles cooed. Kelsey just blinked up at him, emitting a small whimper. He turned to Derek. "What do I do, Derek?"

Derek glanced away from the road for a second, at Stiles' pouted face, then back to the road again. "The pups obviously feel uncomfortable being in a moving vehicle, Stiles. There isn't really anything we can do now but try and make them feel comfortable until we get home."

"How do I do that?" Stiles looked down at Aiden who was now nibbling on his tiny pinky finger, hazel eyes welled up with tears. "Uh, Derek, this little guy's gonna start crying soon."

Derek sighed, pulling the Jeep over at the side of the road. "Hey, what are you doing?" Stiles questioned as the Alpha got out of the car and went around to Stiles' side, opening the door.

"Get out and give me the pups," Derek said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, getting out of the car and passing the bundles to Derek. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

Derek sat in the passenger seat with the pups held tightly in his arms. "Get in the car and start driving," he ordered, ignoring Stiles' question.

A look of recognition passed over Stiles' face and he grinned, going around to the other side of the Jeep and getting in. "Finally deciding to let me drive now, huh?" He smirked.

Derek glared at him. "Shut up and drive."

Stiles sighed, pulling the car back onto the road. His attention was switching from the road to the passenger seat, smiling at Derek as he talked and cooed to their pups in hushed tones. "You really are a softie underneath all that muscle, aren't you?" He teased.

Derek turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Muscles? Really? That's the best you could do?" He smirked.

"You do have a lot of them," Stiles shrugged.

Derek just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot, Stiles," He chuckled.

Usually Stiles would laugh and wave it off but today had been very stressful so Stiles took Derek's snide remark harshly. Stiles frowned, pressing his foot down on the brake as they stopped at a red light. "M'not an idiot. I'm awesome. You're my mate. You should know that," he grumbled.

"I should?"

"Yes." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Stiles huffed, shooting the Alpha a glare. "You know what, sourwolf."

"No. Honestly. I don't," Derek said smugly.

"Seriously. Stop it," Stiles sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Being an asshole." The lights turned green and Stiles pressed his foot on the accelerator again, the car speeding up a bit more than the limit.

"Stiles, you're speeding. Slow down," Derek warned. Stiles ignored him. The pups in his arms could sense the tension in the atmosphere and they began whimpering again. "Stiles, seriously, slow down. The pups are getting scared."

At that Stiles eased the pressure on the pedal and the car slowed down. He turned to Derek who was whispering to the pups, trying to calm them down. He suddenly felt bad. He had scared his pups and had been too angry with Derek to give a shit. This wasn't how a father should act.

The rest of the ride was silent, apart from Derek pointing out the scenery to the pups and keeping them occupied and distracted. Stiles couldn't help but smile again, the guilt from before ebbing away at the cute display of his mate and pups.

By the time they got home the pups were asleep and Stiles and Derek were exhausted. They put the pups to bed into the nursery before heading off to their room. Stiles slipped in first and Derek slipped in beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Stiles close to his chest.

"Goodnight Stiles."

"It's not night, remember? It's only noon."

"..."

"I should have just said goodnight back, right?"

"Yes."

"... Right. Damn."

* * *

_**So yeah, this was the first one-shot. I've been thinking of doing a couple chapters in every year of the pup's lives. The pups were only a day old in this so there will probably be two more one-shots of them in their early months before I get to them as 1 year olds**** :)**_


	2. Trip To The Zoo

"You know what we should do?" Stiles whispered.

"Am I going to regret asking?" Derek groaned.

Stiles looked decisive for a minute. "Probably," he shrugged.

Derek sighed, burying his face in his mate's shoulder. "Go on, then."

"We should totally go to the zoo," Stiles grinned.

Derek raised his head, brows furrowed. "The zoo." It was said with absolutely no excitement whatsoever.

"Oi, no caterpillar eyebrows." Stiles flicked the Alpha in the nose and Derek growled. "And no growling. But yeah, the zoo. It'd be fun for the pups."

"Why the zoo, though?" Derek frowned, rubbing his nose.

"Because I wanna go." Stiles smirked, eyes lighting up. "Oh, and I can show you all the animals that remind me of you!"

"What?" Derek scowled.

"Oh, you know," Stiles chuckled, "The Koalas, because you're a big softie that loves cuddles. The wombats, because every morning you always have that sleepy 'do not disturb me or there will be consequences' expression on your face, which is _so_ cute might I add. Ah, and the tiger because-"

Derek put a hand over his mate's mouth. "The tiger because if you don't shut up I will rip your throat out," he warned.

Stiles' eyes widened and he nodded. Derek removed the hand. "With your teeth, right?" He smirked. "Because tigers use their teeth a lot more than their claws, it's like a hunting instinct or something."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder if your natural instinct is to never shut up," he grumbled.

"Hey, if you say yes to the zoo I might shut up," Stiles said nonchalantly. "But it's all up to you. Though if you value your sanity enough, I'd say yes."

Derek knew that this was a loosing battle. The kid was right. He _did _value his sanity, well, whatever of it he still had left.

That's what found him rolling over, smothering his head in his pillow, and muttering a "Yes," so quietly he hoped Stiles wouldn't hear it.

He did hear it though, of course.

_Idiot.._

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Stiles yelled, running up to the wolf exhibit. "Derek, come over here and meet your ancestors!"

Derek groaned, pushing the pram up to his mate who had his nose pressed to the glass. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Look!" Stiles pointed to a big grey wolf that was lounging on a rock, its ears matted down over its head. "Is it just me or does that look like Scott when he's got his sleepy face?"

"No. It doesn't. Now come on, away from the lycans." Derek grabbed a hold of his mate's arm, trying to pull him away from the glass -_trying_, being the acceptable verb- since the kid was stuck to the glass like glue. "Stiles, let's go." He tried again. Yeah, no, not working.

"No!" Stiles swatted Derek's hands away, going back to pressing his face against the glass. "I like it here."

"If you like it here so much then I guess I'll just have to leave you here."

Stiles took no notice to the Alpha's warning, still preoccupied at admiring the wolves. He suddenly spotted a sleek black wolf that was staring at him rather curiously, head tilted to the side and grey eyes surveying him up and down. Creepy.

"Hey Derek, this wolf totally reminds me of you. It's even got your creepy sourwolf stare. See that!" Stiles turned around, meeting an empty space where his mate had just been. "Oh fuck."

* * *

"See that? No, not there. There. Yes sweetie, you see that? They're parrots." Derek held Kelsey in his arms, pointing at the birds in the exhibit in front of them.

Kelsey giggled, pointing with her own tiny hand at a bird and looking up at Derek.

"Yeah, pretty birdie, isn't it?" Derek smiled.

All of a sudden the bird in the exhibit flew right up to the bars and perched on a branch a couple centimetres away from the wire barricade. Kelsey squealed, trying to reach out for it but Derek stopped her.

"No sweetie, the birdie will bite you if you try and touch it," he said softly, moving her hand away from the wire. Kelsey whimpered, lips quivering and hands grabbing at Derek's shirt.

"Naaaa,"she whined, burying her head in his chest.

Derek sighed, patting her back gently. "Look sweetie, birdie wants to say hello," he cooed, pointing at the bird again. Kelsey lifted her head off his chest, turning back to the bird.

"Burrrrr?" She sniffled.

"Yes sweetie, birdie," Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Stiles had looked all over for Derek and the pups. He finds himself seeing all sorts of animals... but not finding the ones he's looking for.

He had seen the lions, though yelped when one got a little too up and personal, and then ran away.

Admired the tigers for a bit 'till one decided to get a little too close for comfort. Same case scenario, though it ended with a quick -oh-god-need-the-bathroom break after. Those tigers were freaking scary, okay!?

Met the lemurs, which were actually rather friendly... until one bit him on the nose.

Made fun of the wombats for their 'sleepy Derek faces' until one yawned loudly and gave him a pretty intense 'leave me alone' look.

All the searching and looking had made his feet hurt. That's what had found him sitting on the bench he was sitting on right now. He wasn't sure when but soon he found himself dozing off.

The last thing he thought of before he was completely 'zoned out' was an elegant black wolf with piercing red eyes.

* * *

Derek had took the pups around all the exhibits. It was fun and Aiden and Kelsey, as well as him, had really enjoyed it. He was just about to head for the zoo exit when he realized he was missing something. Well, more like _someone_.

Stiles...

"Shit," he cursed. He knew he shouldn't have left his mate like that but desperate times call for desperate measures, and that had been something he liked to call a 'desperate time.'

He made his way to the reception desk, pushing the pram in front of him. He was close to going over to the woman at the counter when he spotted a very familiar figure sprawled out on a bench.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Yep, that was him all right. Stiles was the only person Derek knew that could fall off a bench yet still keep on snoring away like nothing had happened.

"Oi, idiot, get up. We're leaving." He nudged Stiles with his foot. Stiles mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Derek sighed. "Stiles, get up or I'm leaving without you," he growled, nudging the boy's side a little harder.

"Urrrggg, huh?" Stiles blinked up sleepily. His eyes widened when he spotted Derek staring down at him. "Oh, hey sourwolf," he smiled.

Derek just leaned down, grabbing Stiles by the arm and hauling him back up on his feet. "Come on sleepy head, we're leaving."

Stiles let himself be pulled out of the zoo exit, not bothering to whine or grumble at Derek that he had wanted to get a wolf plush toy from the gift store before they left.

Because hey, if anyone hasn't noticed, Derek could fill up that position pretty nicely.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "No. Quit asking," he growled.

"But we've been driving for _ages_," Stiles whined.

"We've only been on the road for_ twenty minutes,_ Stiles," Derek sighed. He _hated _long trips -especially return trips- with his mate. Stiles was always constantly getting on his nerves and just plain _annoying_._  
_

"Wha?" Stiles gasped. "But it feels like _years_."

"Maybe if you stop asking 'Are we there yet?' every ten seconds, it won't," Derek muttered.

"I heard that, sourwolf," Stiles frowned. "And it's not my fault I have ADD and can't sit here like you for long periods of time without getting bored."

"You have the pups there with you. How can you be _bored_?" Derek said, feeling exasperated.

"They're _asleep_, Derek," Stiles huffed, looking at their 4 month old pups in their booster seats. They had fallen asleep straight away in the first two minutes of the drive.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Stiles sighed. "When is this nightmare ever going to end." He did a dramatic pose, hand to his forehead, fanning himself like it was all too much.

Derek rolled his eyes, opening the glove box. He took out an iPod with earphones and passed it to Stiles. "Here, use this and stop being a drama queen."

Stiles looked at it. It was an iPod touch, not too shabby either. "Hey, what generation is this?"

"Generation 4. Why does it matter?" Derek asked.

"No reason." Stiles shrugged. He tried to unlock the iPod screen but it wouldn't budge. "Uh, Derek?"

"What."

"There's a password on this thing and I can't unlock it."

"Stiles."

Stiles frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. "The password. It's Stiles."

"Oh, I get it," Stiles chuckled. He put in the password and the iPod unlocked. Score! He tapped on the orange 'Music' icon from the menu and it brought up the song list. He began browsing through the tracks, eyes widening when he came across one that he would _never _expect Derek to have even _heard _of. "Dude, you have Nicki Minaj?" He gaped.

"Yes. Why, is that a problem?" Derek scowled. Stiles continued to gape. "She's a cool singer,_ alright_?" He defended.

"Nope, no problem. Wasn't expecting it, is all," Stiles laughed, shaking off the image of Derek singing along to Stupid Hoe from his mind as he kept browsing, before finally stopping on two bands. "The fray and the script?"

"Yes. Stiles, is there a problem with my music or something?"

"No - just wow, they're like _totally_ my favourite bands."

"Keep browsing and you may find my favourite band," Derek chuckled, eyes back on the road.

"Okay then, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"Doesn't that only defeat the purpose of me making you try and find it?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, but still. At least give me a hint."

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_ Stiles."

"Awww c'mon Derek, please!"

Derek sighed. "It begins with L and that's all I'm giving away."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And that's meant to help me _how_ exactly? You have tons of singers and bands beginning with L in this thing!"

"Try the Rock genre."

"Rock music?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Ummm," Stiles hummed, tapping on the 'Genres' label then 'Rock' and browsed through the bands and singers beginning with L.

Derek looked back at his mate in the rear view mirror. "Found it yet?"

"Nope - wait, is it Lifehouse?"

Derek shook his head. "No, but you're getting close. Try again."

"Low shoulder?"

"No. Definitely not."

Stiles huffed, going down the names more. "Ah, could it by any chance be Linkin park?" He guessed.

"Yep."

Stiles blinked, surprised. "Wow, Linkin park, seriously?"

"Yes." Derek's eyes narrowed. "Is is bad?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing, nope, it's fine. So, what else do you like?"

"I guess I like skillet, also maybe a little bit of breaking benjamin and one Republic." Derek saw Stiles trying, but failing to hold back a laugh. "What is it?" He frowned.

"Just you, and that I've never even noticed how much we have in common," Stiles grinned, tapping and choosing to play Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park.

"Yeah?" Derek smiled.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, taking out an earphone. "I mean, you and me have the same taste in music."

"Really?"

"Yep, out of your favourite music I have to say that breaking benjamin and Skillet are awesome, dude."

"What about one republic?"

"Meh, could be worse."

"Why, don't you like one republic?" Derek scowled.

Stiles grimaced. "No Derek, sorry, but _that_ I can not do." He shivered. "Their songs always give me the wrong vibes."

"Wrong _vibes_?"

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, but this, pinkin park? This is good." He smirked. "The lyrics of this song kind of remind me of you, actually."

Derek frowned, enhancing his hearing so he could try to get a gist of what Stiles was listening to.

_**No, you can tell em' all now**_

_**I don't back up, I don't back down**_

_**I don't fold up, and I don't bow**_

_**I don't roll over, don't know how**_

_**I don't care where the enemies are**_

_**Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard**_

Derek shook his head. "How does this remind you of me?" He growled.

Stiles just smirked, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes as he put his other earphone back in. "Always such a sourwolf. No wonder you don't know know how to roll over," he chuckled.

It took Derek until they got home to figure out what Stiles meant.

When he did... yeah, let's just say that old dogs -well, wolves- don't seem to care much for learning new tricks.


	3. First Words

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think the pups will be able to talk?"

Stiles and Derek were lying in bed, having put the pups to bed in their nursery. The two 9 month old's were growing pretty quickly and Stiles knew that soon they would be learning how to talk and probably walk.

"They will eventually, Stiles. You have to give them time." Derek pressed a light kiss to his mate's forehead, cuddling him closer to his chest. "And when they do, I promise you, it'll be one of the most memorable moments of our lives," he smiled.

Stiles grinned. "I hope so," he murmured, letting his head rest on Derek's collar bone and kissing the spot under the Alpha's jaw.

"Trust me, Stiles, I know so," Derek chuckled, tightening his arms around his mate. "It will be a time to remember."

* * *

"S-Souwar-wol-wolf."

"Holy shi- Wha-What did you say?" Stiles' eyes were wide as he stared at his son who is playing with his toy blocks on the floor in front of him -well, _was _playing with his blocks- but is now looking up at him, smiling a bubbly toddler grin.

"Sowar-wol-wolf," Aiden repeated, giggling.

"Uh, heh, Aiden," Stiles addressed his son, thinking of what to say to an 11 month old that had just spoke his first words. His very _deadly _first words.

"Sowar-w-wolf," Aiden giggled once again, banging two blocks together and grinning wider.

"No Aiden, don't say that. That's a bad word," Stiles said. Aiden just giggled again and started chanting it, banging his blocks together more loudly.

"Oh, _Jesus_, I'm so dead," Stiles groaned.

* * *

It had now been a couple weeks since Aiden had spoke his first word. Thankfully (and Stiles thanks the heavens everyday) the pup hasn't said it _once _since that horrid day.

Right now Stiles is watching Aiden play with his toy cars. The pup has now abandoned his block fixation and has gone to hot wheels instead. Stiles blames Derek for that one. Ever since Derek bought him the toy cars a couple days ago, Aiden has been playing with them non-stop, refusing to play with anything else.

"Hey buddy, how about we leave the cars here and go play outside?" Stiles says softly, reaching for the hot wheels car -that looks rather identical to the Camaro- from the toddler's hand.

"Naaaaahh," Aiden whimpers, bottom lip puffing out in a pout when Stiles tries to take the car off him, tightening his grip on the toy.

"C'mon buddy. Enough." Stiles tries to pry it out of son's hand but the pup whimpers louder and keeps his grip on it. "Aiden. Let go."

"Naaaaaaaaahhhh," Aiden squeals, ripping the toy car away roughly, so Stiles loses grip on it, before chucking it angrily. The toy car lands a few metres away, connecting with the wall.

"Aiden, no! Don't throw your toys!" Stiles scolds. He's well aware that the hot wheels car is now broken, smashed into two pieces from the impact of hitting the wall.

Aiden's eyes tear up and he bites his lip, tiny little form shaking.

_"WAHHHHHHH!"_

Stiles sighs. Damn it. "Aiden, c'mon buddy, don't cry." He tries to pick his son up but the pup shakes his head and whimpers, flinching away.

"Stiles! What's going on in here!?" Derek comes rushing in, eyes wide in panic.

Stiles is about to reply but-

"S-S-Sowar-w-w-wolf," Aiden cries, making grabby hands at Derek.

Oh - well, fuck.

Derek goes over to Aiden and picks him up. Instantly the pup whimpers, snuggling into his daddy's chest.

Stiles just sits there, eyeing Derek. He knows he's dead. Oh so fucking dead.

"_Stiles_," Derek growls. He's patting Aiden's back softly, glaring at Stiles with some pretty damn fine hazel eyes. That are clouded with anger. Stiles gulps.

"D-Derek, I-I can explain..." But he can't. Nope. Not one bit.

He's screwed.

"Nope. Don't even bother." Derek rolls his eyes, looking down at his pup, who is now breathing softly, eyes closed, snuggled comfortably against his chest. "I'm sure that it is not necessary. It's pretty damn obvious what has happened."

"Uh, o-okay." Stiles chuckles nervously. "B-But at least there's one good thing about this."

"And what's that," Derek says dryly. It's not a question. Stiles knows this by now.

"Well, heh, at least we know that this is a moment to remember, right?" Stiles grins. "Or, y'know, maybe not," he adds at Derek's glare.

Yep, a moment to remember is what this is all right.


	4. First Birthday Is Always The Charm

"Da-da!"

Derek grunted as a solid -and very heavy- weight pressed down on his ribs. He opened his eyes to see his 12 month old son sitting on his chest, hazel eyes wide and bubbly with curiosity. This early in the morning? Really?

"What do you want? Da-da's sleeping," Derek groaned. His son didn't seem to understand and just giggled, bouncing up and down on his chest happily.

"Prezzies!" Aiden cried.

The pups had been talking a lot ever since they had reached the talking age at 9 months, though they couldn't pronounce full words yet. Derek guessed that this must be another word Aiden had made up as part of a much bigger word he didn't know how to say. But which one? That was the question on Derek's mind right now, oh that and also how he would be able to walk around today with sore ribs. The kid may only weigh a couple kilograms but he could still crush or mangle somebody's limbs if he really tried.

"What?" Derek suddenly noticed that his son was wearing his batman shirt and superman boxer shorts. That were meant to be given to him for his birthday.

Birthday...

"Oh."

"Yo sourwolf!" Stiles' loud and chirpy voice drifted from downstairs just before he came walking into the bedroom with a one year old Kelsey on his hip. "Huh, damn. I guess Aiden woke you up already."

"Da-da!" Kelsey squealed, her brown eyes lighting up when she spotted her daddy. "Prezzies!"

"Yeah Kelsey, presents. We'll open them up later." Stiles set his daughter down on the floor where she then ran over to Derek, climbing up onto the bed so she could sit with her daddy. "In the meantime I think daddy needs to remember something important," he smirked.

"Prezzies!" Both pups said at the same time.

"No, no presents. Didn't daddy just that before?" Stiles chuckled and the pups whined unhappily.

"Stiles, you're making them upset," Derek noted.

"Shut up Derek. I told them they can open presents later." The pups grinned at their daddy's words. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine? Derek, you think I don't remember what you did? You forgot your pups' birthdays. How the hell is that _fine_?" Stiles frowned.

It was true. Derek had totally forgot that today was his pups' very first birthday. What sort of father was he?

"I know. I'm sorry," Derek sighed, closing his eyes. Facing the anger that clouded in his mate's brown eyes was not as easy as it used to be. Especially when it was his own fault that those brown eyes were clouded in anger in the first place.

"Yeah, well you should have remembered. The pups were up at six this morning, _six_ Derek, and they were asking 'Da-da open prezzies?' And what do you do? You sleep in!" Stiles growled.

Derek sat up -making sure Aiden wasn't going to fall off his chest by placing him on the bed beside his sister- before rubbing a hand over his face. He really needed a shave. But not now. Now was pup time.

"Okay, it's prezzie time!" Derek grinned. Both pups squealed excitedly, jumping up from the bed and running out of the room. Stiles was frowning, shaking his head. "What? Now can be later, right?"

"I can't believe you," Stiles spat. "You think you can just yell out 'prezzie time!' and everything is just fucking dandy!?"

Derek just sat there with wide eyes as his mate glared him down with the most death filled sourwolf stare he had ever seen. He swore it rivalled his own. Stiles' scent smelt like spice and vigour, hot and explosive, just waiting to be set off. A clear sign that his mate was pissed. A very clear sign.

"Stiles I'm s-"

"No Derek. You're not getting out of this that easy," Stiles snapped.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Huh? Go down there and open 'prezzies' with two annoying one year old's!" Derek growled. He knew instantly that he shouldn't of said that. Stiles' scent was spiking up more intensely and his hands were clenched in fists. "No, damn it Stiles, I didn't me-"

"Ha, wow. Didn't mean it? Of course you didn't mean it. Why the hell would you actually _mean _it?" Stiles just shook his head, turning around. "I'm going downstairs to open presents with the pups. I can't look at you right now." And with that Stiles was walking downstairs.

Two voices were heard from downstairs next minute...

_"Okay, who wants Prezzies!?"_

_"Yay! Da-da! Prezzies!_

Derek sighed, laying back down in bed and closing his eyes.

His mate was clearly going to be fine handling everything on his own.

* * *

Eventually -after much thinking, grumbling and inner musings- Derek finally snapped out of it. He shouldn't be laying in bed feeling sorry for himself. He_ should_ be down there opening presents and celebrating two very special first birthdays with his _mate_ and _pups. _This self pitting act was idiotic.

Derek found himself getting dressed, slipping on a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. He wasn't sure if he should shave or not, though one look in the mirror told himself it would probably be a good idea. So after shaving -cutting himself at least twice- he was walking downstairs, preparing for the worst.

Oh, it was bad.

There was wrapping paper everywhere. It was like some sort of monster had been been here and ripped papers up and chucked them anywhere where there was free floor space.

It looked like a living nightmare.

Derek was not cleaning this up.

"Da-da!"

And here comes his own little terror monsters.

Kelsey and Aiden ran up to him, giggling and showing him their new toys. Aiden was holding a toy hot wheels car in his hand (something Stiles bought him since he still loved to play with cars) while Kelsey held a unicorn plushie (the pup was in love with anything soft and fluffy, therefore Derek had bought her it).

"Da-da! Soft!" Kelsey giggled as she held the unicorn close to her chest, cuddling it.

Derek bent down and picked her up, letting her sit on his hip. "Yeah, it's soft isn't it?" Derek smiled. Kelsey pushed it into his face. "Yeah, very soft. Here," he chuckled, taking it from her and putting it on her head. "See, look, now it's a hat."

"Da-da silly!" Kelsey giggled, taking the unicorn off her head. She put it on her daddy's head. He looked funny. "Now you silly hat da-da!"

"Does daddy have a silly hat on his head?" Derek turns to see Stiles walking over. Aiden makes a noise that he wants to be picked up so Stiles lifts him up, letting him sit on his shoulders. "Hey Kelsey, do you think daddy looks good in his hat?" He asks.

"Yes! Da-da silly!" Kelsey giggles again. Derek feels silly too. He has a freaking unicorn plushie on his head. He bets he looks stupid.

"Okay, enough of teasing daddy." Derek takes the unicorn off his head and gives it to Kelsey, who instantly cuddles it to her chest. "How about we see if daddy Stiles looks silly with the hat on?" He smirks.

"Yes! Da-da! Silly hat!" Kelsey squeals, looking at Stiles excitedly. Stiles gulps.

"No way. No silly hat for daddy." Stiles begins slowly backing away as Derek advances on him with a giggling Kelsey, who's holding out her unicorn like it's a weapon. Which it is. A humiliation weapon.

"Oh come on Stiles. You don't want to make her upset, do you?" Derek takes the unicorn off Kelsey and puts it on his mate's head. "There," he grins, "Wow Stiles, I think it suits you."

"I hate you," Stiles grumbles at Derek, who's grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat. That bastard. Aiden and Kelsey are giggling at him. He feels stupid.

"You don't hate me. You love me," Derek chuckles. "What about you guys? Do you think daddy hates me?" He asks the pups.

"No! Da-da loves daddy!" Kelsey claps.

"Da-da love daddy! He no hate him!" Aiden pouts.

Stiles just rolls his eyes.

He _really _hopes all his pups' other birthdays aren't like this.

If so, he'll probably have grey hair before he's even 20.

That would _so _suck.

* * *

**_I just love those pups! They are so cute! I know that Derek and Stiles argued but got over it quickly. I just can't keep those two fighting for too long. It's impossible :3_**


	5. Water Guns VS Sourwolf Parenting

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Been working on some other stories of mine, also school homework can get in the way. Well, I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Stiles, have you seen Aiden?"

Stiles looked up from his laptop, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Uh... no. Not since he asked to go play outside," he frowned. "Why?"

"Damn it," Derek sighed.

"What? What's the matter?" Stiles shut down his laptop, closing the lid and leaning back in his chair. "He in trouble again?"

"He left his toys lying all over the floor in his room and I tripped over them. What do you think," Derek grumbled.

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "He's only five, Derek. It's not like it's a crime to leave toys on the floor."

"No, but the kid still needs to learn how to pick up after himself. What if it was Kelsey who had tripped over, and not me?"

"Then she would have been fine. Plus, she's a werewolf too, you know," Stiles pointed out, "She'd get a scrape, maybe cry a bit, sure, but serious injury wouldn't be a danger."

"That's not the point."

Stiles snorted.

"Fine. I'll deal with this myself," Derek growled.

Stiles was about to warn him that it wasn't a good idea to go outside but it was too late. Derek was already out the door.

He decided to listen in to the conversation going on outside.

"Aiden!"

"Yes daddy?"

"Haven't I told you not to leave your toys lying on the floor?"

"... No."

"_Aiden_."

"... Yes."

"Then why did you."

"..."

"Aiden, answer me. Why did you leave your toys on the floor when I've told you many times that you should pick them up."

"... Cause I wanted to."

"Aiden..."

"..."

"Aiden. Put the water gun down."

"No."

"Put it down._ Now_."

"Nope."

"Aiden. Put it. Down. Now.

"Nu-uh."

"Aid-"

"Haha daddy you're all wet!"

"_AIDEN_!"

Stiles, in the meantime, was laughing his head off.

It was only a couple seconds later when Derek walked inside the house, grey shirt completely soaked, leather jacket drenched through and hair damp, water droplets freckled on his cheeks.

"Don't even start," Derek huffed as soon as Stiles opened his mouth.

Stiles just smiled smugly.

His kid was awesome.


End file.
